Cinco
by ShataBlack
Summary: Tantos vicios que trae la vida que juegan con nuestros sentidos. Yo les resumo la lista en Cinco. Dos vidas más Tres vicios. Un Sirius,una Hermione, los celos la envidia y la gula.
1. Chapter 1

1. **Celos**

Era una mañana muy fría, más de lo normal, pero eso no era impedimento para que los miembros de la dichosa Orden Del Fénix no asistieran a sus matutinas reuniones aquel sábado por la mañana.

-¡Este maldito yeso me esta matando!-refunfuñó Moody llevándose las manos hasta el yeso que envolvía su lastimado cuello y lo mantenía rígido hasta que regresara a su postura correcta.

-Merlín, Ojoloco… No quisiste tomarte la poción que te ofreció madame Pomfrey para sanar esa dislocación, ¡ahora no te quejes y déjate ese yeso en paz!-dijo Molly caminando hacia la mesa donde también Sirius y Remus observan con gracia a Moody, con una bandeja con té que dejó reposando en el centro.

Moody bufó y se sirvió una taza con té. Sirius y Remus hicieron lo mismo.

-¿¡Ustedes creen que Granger tenga razón con que esta cosa me va ayudar!?

Sirius lo miró.

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó Remus sonriendo mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa de nuevo-He visto como muggles usan en diferentes extremidades y en unas semanas están como nuevos. Yo mismo usé yeso en mi brazo derecho el año pasado-finalizó seguro.

-Y ya que la mencionas-dijo Sirius dejando él esta vez su taza-¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione? Ella suele llegar temprano. Es raro que aún no llegue—

Sirius se calló un poco cortado al ver que Remus lo estaba mirando de una manera tan examinadora que incomodaba.

-¿Qué?

Remus lo miró por última vez antes de hundirse en su taza de té otra vez-No, nada. Solo te miré ¿Qué acaso no puedo ya?

-Cuidado eh, puede que te vuelvas loco por tanta belleza-dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo siento pero hay algo que tengo que confesarte-dijo Remus siguiéndole el juego, luego de reír por aquella suspicaz manera de evadir algo que se estaba haciendo obvio.

-¿El qué?

-No eres mi tipo.

-Oh…Aprenderé a vivir con ello.

-Niñatos-dijo Molly con un tono cansino.

La puerta que daba hasta el comedor de la vieja mansión Black se abrió de golpe.

-Tan temprano y ya nos regañas madre-dijo Ron avanzando junto con su fiel compinche tras el- ¿Qué hicimos ahora?

Harry saludó con un alegre ademán y se sentó junto a su padrino.

-No es a ustedes, es a estos dos-dijo Molly haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para esconder el amago de risa que ya aparecía en la comisura de sus labios.

-Sin duda que algo le hace falta a esta…encantadora cocina-comentó Harry alegre, con el deje sarcástico- ¡Es raro entrar y no ver a Hermione quejándose de porqué Ron y Yo hemos venido tarde! ¿A qué se debe dicho castigo?

-El dilema de la mañana, Sirius preguntó lo mismo hace unos segundos-dijo Moody prestándole más atención a su yeso que lo que decía.

-¿incómodo eh?-rió Harry al verlo fastidiado e irritado.

-Y que lo digas muchacho, pero era esto o tomarme esa asquerosa poción que me dejaría en reposo dos días.

Sirius estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Ron al tiempo que se servía té.

Harry y Remus miraron a Sirius (Remus aparentemente encantado)

-¿Ah?-exclamó éste haciéndose el indiferente ante aquella pregunta-¿Qué tengo de qué o qué?

-Es que pareces un poco... ¿Agitado, impaciente?-dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia.

-No sé de que me hablas.

Remus rió por lo bajo llamando la atención de Harry quién se sobresaltó junto con los demás al escuchar el golpeteo proveniente de la puerta.

-¡Buenos días todos! ¡Uf, perdón por llegar tarde! ¡¿He llegado tarde cierto?! ¡es que me he quedado dormida! …Cuánto lo siento.

Una aturdida Hermione había entrado dando saltitos por la puerta que aún se balanceaba, hablando más rápido y confuso que de lo normal.

-¡Tranquila querida!, son apenas las siete, comenzamos hasta las ocho ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Molly levantándose para saludarla con un abrazo.

-Si, pero Hermione siempre está aquí antes que el sol aparece-dijo Ron tajante.

-Nos debe una explicación señorita-dijo Harry más dulcemente.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, negó y se sentó junto a Remus, quién aún MÁS sonriente que la última vez, paseaba su mirada de Sirius a Hermione y viceversa.

-Me he quedado dormida, eso es todo-comentó pasándose una mano por el cabello aún mojado.

-Pero si te has quedado dormida es por que desde luego estás desvelada, y si estas desvelada es por que te fuiste MUY tarde a la cama.-dijo Ron ocultando su risa luego de intercambiar miradas con Harry.

Moody parecía apunto de hacer una guerra entre manos y yeso.

-¡Déjenla en paz ya! Pobre chica, se durmió eso es todo-dijo Molly levantándose de la mesa otra vez para alcanzar el pudín dentro de su horno-dejen ese interrogatorio para Azkaban.

-¡Qué Azkaban ni que nada! ¡Hermione! Como tus cuidadores responsabilizadores de amigas castañas, es nuestro deber saber qué hacías ayer en la noche-dijo Ron fingiendo seriedad.

Hermione que se había estado viendo las manos, abrió la boca finalmente para protestar, pero la puerta se había vuelto a abrir de un porrazo peor que los anteriores.

-Tonks-dijeron Sirius, Ron y Harry al unísono sin necesidad de ver hacia la puerta.

Remus tornó su rostro como si le hubieran bofeteado cinco veces.

-Perdón por eso-se disculpó la chica con cabello color chicle, adentrándose a la cocina hasta dar un brinco para poder sentarse sobre la mesilla de donde se encontraban los platos.

-¡Cuidado hija podrías lastimarte si vas siempre a ese paso!-dijo Molly sobresaltada.

Tonks se rascó la barbilla y acto seguido miró a Hermione -¡Estuviste INCREÍBLE ayer por la noche! ¿¡Cómo es que no sabía que podías moverte así!? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Donde te llevó Krum luego de ir a bailar? ¿Fueron a cenar?...

-Dora…

-¡Seguro fue estupendo! ¿Regresaron? ¿¡Qué le dijiste eh eh eh?!

-TONKS

-¿Qué más—

Hermione había aniquilado con la vista a la parlanchina de Tonks.

-Yo, este… lo siento-dijo Tonks con un hilo de voz mirando velozmente a todos los que estaban en la mesa. De los cuales Ron y Harry se habían visto con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego ver a aquella sonrojada Hermione.

Remus parecía gozar misteriosamente algo, pues se al escuchar a Tonks, se había recostado sobre la silla y había dejado los brazos cruzados galanamente sobre su pecho.

Sirius tenía exactamente la misma pose que su amigo con la diferencia que en su rostro había un gesto torcido como de dolor. Su miraba estaba fija en Hermione, seria y tajante.

-¿Cómo que moverte así? –Dijo Ron extasiado- ¿Mover el qué exactamente?-se corrigió rápidamente.

Harry estalló en risas y Remus junto con Ron lo miraron divertidos.

-¿Víctor Krum esta en Inglaterra de nuevo?-dijo Molly sentándose, interesada- Creí que estaba en Bulgaria entrenando.

-Y lo estaba…-añadió Hermione atreviéndose a hablar de nuevo con una voz tímida. Evitando ver algo más que sus manos- Pero se tomó vacaciones, la temporada de partidos comienza hasta dentro de dos meses. Justo ayer temprano por la mañana mandó una lechuza avisando que vendría…

-Ese Krum… ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?-dijo Moody que aún luchaba con su yeso.

-¡Que va Ojoloco! Solo unos cuántos años…-dijo Tonks reintegrándose a la conversación luego de ser fulminada por Hermione.

Sirius tenía una mano hecha puño, y en su frente resaltaba una vena bastante saltada.

Hermione rió.

-No tengo intenciones de volver con el de todos modos-dijo muy segura.

Ron y Harry hicieron muecas de no creerle.

-Entonces…Sino no tuvieras intenciones de volver con el, no veo porqué aceptar sus invitaciones-la voz de Sirius sonó áspera, y antes de levantarse para salir agresivamente, le dirigió a la castaña una mirada muy venenosa.

-Y a este… ¿Qué mosca le picó?-dijo Ron llevándose pudín a la boca.

Remus y Harry se miraron intuitivamente.

Hermione ahora estaba helada sobre su silla, y su mirada se había quedado congelada por donde Sirius había salido.

* * *

Y?


	2. Chapter 2

2. **Envidia**

Llovía estruendosamente.

Esta sería una noche bastante cruel…

-Potter tú te vas con Ron y Bill-ordenó Moody señalándolos con su dedo índice.

-¡Pero Alastor!-dijo la angustiada voz de Minerva – Si ven a Ronald sabrán que Harry va con ellos, es muy arriesgado…

-¿Entonces que propones? ¡¿Qué lo mandemos solo junto con su escoba?!-exclamó Moody sulfurado, mientras su ojo daba vueltas descontrolado.

-Ya no soy un niño de Hogwarts…-añadió Harry tratando de no alzar la voz. Ron asintió comprendiéndolo.

- Por supuesto que no Harry, pero debes estar consiente que eres el blanco de los mortífagos y si te ven no dudarán en atacarte TODOS a ti-dijo la voz de Remus, apaciguadora y comprensiva como siempre. Harry miró el piso y asintió.

-¡Decídanse ya por Merlín! Fleur, Dora y Ginny están esperándonos en el punto quince al norte desde hace UNA HORA- apuró Hermione qué había estado haciendo puño las manos angustiada en medio de Remus y Sirius.

Sirius la miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué no me envían a mí con Harry y Ron? Bill puede quedarse en la mansión esperando a los otros junto con Hermione-dijo Remus esperanzado a poder llegar donde Tonks estaba.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de los rayos que azotaban los alrededores hiso que las velas de la enorme sala se apagaran y varios adornos de vidrio cayeran al piso. Hubo un repentino silencio.

De las varitas de los magos salieron rayos de un color verde y dorado, ahora la sala estaba iluminada otra vez.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Molly angustiada.

-Si…-Moody iba a contestar la sugerencia de Remus cuando miró repentinamente a Hermione-¿Señorita Granger está usted bien?-preguntó.

Todos se giraron para verla sosteniéndose en la pared arrugando un poco el rostro.

Ron, Harry y Bill corrieron hacia ella, pero Bill llegó primero.

-¡esta bien esta bien! Fue solo un rasguño con el vidrio de esta estúpida taza-dijo llevándose la mano a la herida de la pierna.

-Se ve muy mal-dijo Bill acercándose-¿Te arde mucho?

-Te ha dicho que está bien-la voz de Sirius salió de repente-Hermione es una chica fuerte- El moreno avanzó hasta donde ellos y se inclinó para tocar la herida con suavidad. Entonces Bill lo detuvo

-No la toques…La puedes infectar, es mejor colocar algo sobre ella.-dijo el chico Weasley un poco exaltado.

Remus negó como si estuviera reprochando algo- Apártense-dijo con voz queda.

Colocó la punta de su varita en la zona herida de la pierna , Hermione sintió un poco de ardor pero no se quejó, entonces de la varita salieron chispas doradas y el pierna no quedó nada más que la piel lisa sin sangre como antes.

La chica sonrió.

-Gracias Remus-dijo tomando la mano que éste le ofrecía para levantarse. Éste solo sonrió.

Sirius no podía tener una cara más fastidiada.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, tiempo tiempo-repetía una y otra vez Moody cojeando por toda la sala- Remus, Sirius -dijo alzando la voz-esta dicho, entonces el señor Weasley y Potter se van con ustedes dos. Molly tú vienes conmigo-Sirius parecía como si una bomba hubiera explotado dentro de su cerebro, y quisiera expulsar algo por su garganta pero Moody no lo dejaba hablar –Bill tu te quedas con al señorita Granger en la mansión esperando a Arthur y Kingsley ¿Entendi—

-YO..yo creo que sería mejor que Harry, Ron y Remus nos quedemos aquí con Hermione mientras que Bill tú y Molly van donde las chicas al..-Sirius fue interrumpido por Molly.

-¡SHH no digas el lugar!

-Ah si, lo siento.

Sirius miró a Moody implorante, luego a Remus, quién lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que pedía.

-Puedo cuidarme sola por si no lo sabían-dijo Hermione increíblemente harta-Puedo cuidarme sola ¡Y a un ejército más de hombre TONTOS sin que me pase NADA!,¡ Dejen de estarse haciendo los que me protegen!-exclamó mirando a Ron luego a Harry y por último a Sirius-¡Estoy lo suficientemente preparada como para batallar con mortífagos tanto como ustedes!

Moody la miró sonriente.

-Por supuesto que sí-murmuró satisfecho. Luego miró a Sirius severamente-Bill y la señorita Granger se quedarán aquí esperando a Arthur Weasley y a Kingsley Shacklebolt en esta sala para luego reunirnos en el punto que TÚ YA SABES-iba subiendo la voz en cuanto iba hablando-¿Ha quedado claro todos?

Todos asintieron menos Sirius, quién se limitó a bufar, y a salir por la puerta trasera de un solo golpe.

-Iré por Buckbeak-siseó entre dientes antes de salir.

Hermione simplemente no podía entender su actitud. Harry la miró y luego miró a Remus quién le devolvió la mirada y la sostuvieron por largos segundos como si hablaran el mismo lenguaje y se entendieran.

Moody salió con Molly fuera de la mansión. Remus ya se había encaminado hasta la puerta para encontrarse con Sirius.

Harry y Ron se acercaron hasta donde Hermione.

-Quita esa cara-dijo Ron pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, ella solo sacudió el rostro y torció los labios en una sonrisa fingida.

-Es que no puedo evitar sentirme inútil quedándome aquí mientras que ustedes se van.

Harry le despeinó el pequeño cepillo que llevaba desde hacía unas semanas, haciéndola reír.

-Suelta-exclamó la chica.

-No eres inútil, y perdona si es así como piensas que te vemos, es simplemente que…-Harry se encogió de hombros- Pues no sé, simplemente no queremos que te pase nada, supongo. Además no vas a quedarte aquí rascándote la barbilla, solo vas a esperar a los demás y harás lo mismo que nosotros para llegar a…ya sabes.

La cara fastidiada de Sirius se asomó por una esquina y luego de fulminar de reojo a Bill, se dirigió a los tres.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Buckbeak esta listo.

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione sonriendo y luego salieron por la puerta trasera.

Bill no tenía intención alguna de hacer enfadar a Sirius, y desconocía el por qué éste lo miraba de esa manera tan desafiante, pero no era tan estúpido como no tener ni una idea de porqué al moreno le molestaba tanto estar lejos de Hermione, y es que cada vez que pasaban cosas similares, renegaba para quedar en algún grupo con Hermione.

-Sirius yo—Sirius y Hermione dejaron de mirarse para ver a un Bill tartamudo-es Moody quién edifica el plan no yo-comentó cortante, luego atravesó hasta desaparecer camino a la cocina-voy por botellas con cervezas de mantequilla ¿Quieres una **lindura**?-dijo mirando a Hermione quién asintió y lo maldijo interiormente por dejarla sola con Sirius.

Sirius sonrió de una manera tan superficial y altanera que Hermione entendió que no era en serio- tráeme una a mí por favor si no es molestia, quiero llevarme una para el camino-finalizó esbozando repudio por los ojos grises.

Al instante Bill regresó con tres botellas de cerveza, le entregó una a Sirius, quien lo siguió con la mirada, luego caminó hasta donde Hermione e hiso el amago de darle la botella, cuando Hermione extendió la mano para tomarla Bill la apartó de nuevo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué pretendes eh?-dijo Hermione sonriendo tímidamente-¿Crees que no puedo ir a la cocina por otra?

Bill le besó la mejilla y le entregó la botella.

-Es broma querida dama.

Sirius apretó tanto la botella de cerveza entre sus dedos que la quebró hiriéndose y dejando paso a pedazos de vidrio entre su piel morena. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de Hermione, y quería, quería dejar de mirarla como la veía, quería dejar de ver a Bill con tanta furia, quería pensar en algo más que no fuese rozar su piel a la de la chica.

Quería dejar de sentir envidia.

-Estoy bien, debe ser el estrés-dijo apartándose los restos de vidrio cuando Hermione avanzó hacia el asustada.

-¿seguro?-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-No es que te importe mucho _lindura_...-salió a paso ágil de ahí tirando los restos de botella al piso.

* * *

So, so whaaaat?(8)(?)


	3. Chapter 3

3. Gula

-¡viernes por fin!-exclamó Harry dejándose caer sobre el largo sofá negro que descansaba en medio de la enorme sala. Harry se quedó mirando hacia arriba, el techo estaba tan en alto que al no apartar la mirada ocasionaba vértigo, del centro colgaba una lámpara grande y llamativa, de vidrios nevados que parecían estacas de hielo que fueran a zafarse en cualquier momento. En seguida bajó la mirada cuando Hermione se sentó al otro extremo del sofá y se giró para dejar su cabeza en el estómago del chico.

-Linda lámpara-mencionó ella distraída mirando hacia arriba.

-Eso mismo pensé cuando la vi-dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

-Estoy muy… cansada- murmuró la chica al medio de un bostezo- ahora me toca quedarme hasta tarde revisando y ordenando ¡pilas de archivos!

-Creí que a Sirius el tocaba ahora-contestó Harry levándose la mano hasta la cien para frotarla.

Hermione vaciló un momento, luego habló

-Lo había olvidado…De todos modos el me sustituyó la semana pasada porque tenía práctica en la universidad, ahora haré mi parte y la de él.

-No te podrás librar de mí en todo caso-dijo una voz ronca y maliciosa por detrás.

Harry y Hermione giraron las caras para ver a Sirius venir.

Unos mechones lisos y largos no dejaban tan descubierto su ojo derecho. Pero hasta de lejos se podía distinguir una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro moreno. Hermione sintió como se le encogía el estómago lentamente. Era como si hasta el ambiente influyera en cada íntimo detalle de las facciones del lobo, el encanto que iluminaba su rostro aquella tarde era un toque que Hermione no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Prometí a Ojoloco buscar unos documentos bastante… (Útiles diría yo) que creemos, Kreacher guardó en sus delires dentro de unas cajas viejas arriba del armario de mi querida y dulce madre-Finalizó Sirius con voz áspera apoyando las manos sobre el borde del respaldo del largo sofá.

Hermione había estado mirándolo todo ese rato, y al ver la expresión de Sirius se obligó a cambiar de pose. Acto seguido se aclaró la garganta y miró a Harry forzadamente.

-¿Tú, este, tu te quedas hasta tarde?-dijo la chica temiendo ser muy obvia.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó Harry levantándose en sus dos piernas de un repentino salto. Su cara se torno de felicidad- ¿no te dije que estaba muy feliz de que por fin hubiera llegado el viernes?-Hermione se encogió de hombros, pues solo había dicho aquello para tener algo que decir- como sea, los veo luego, acordé encontrarme con Ron en una hora en la madriguera.

Hermione estuvo apunto de gritarle que se quedara ahí pero el impulso fue detenido al recordar que Sirius seguía con ellos, parado justo a unos centímetro de ella. La piel se le erizó.

Luego que Harry desapareció de un fuerte crack al medio de la estancia, hubo un silencio casi eterno entre ambos.

Hermione se había quedado dándole la espalda a Sirius, con temor, pues no quería verlo cara a cara sin saber exactamente la razón, aceptando que no podía esconderse más, se giró para encararlo, algo de lo que se arrepintió enseguida. Sirius estaba en la misma posición anterior, recostando sus manos en el borde del sofá más largo, con el largo cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros pero esta vez, mirándola sin sonreír, simplemente con sus ojos grises fijos en ella, los cuales no habías podido evitar detener su mirada en los labios de Hermione por unos segundos que a el le parecieron eternos.

-Y, eh… Así que te quedarás esta noche ¿No?-terció la chica con un hilo de voz.

Sirius sonrió y caminó rodeando el sofá hasta llegar frente a Hermione, quién inconscientemente retrocedió un paso.

-Si-dijo este sonriendo aún más, como si gozara de algo. El moreno se llevó las manos dentro de su remera y miró el piso unos segundos aún sonriendo.

-Creo que iré, este, iré al segundo piso-dijo Hermione, se giró y agilizó el paso hasta las gradas-me parece que lo que necesito está arriba-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Sirius respiró hondo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá en el que Harry y Hermione habían estado observando el techo, ahora el moreno se había quedado ido con las manos sobre el estómago, este subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración.

Subió las gradas lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, el corazón estaba muy acelerado, y no precisamente por subir la gradas corriendo…

Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto que habían convertido en una especie de estudio, cerró la puerta con fuerza, se giró y se recostó sobre esta, aliviada de ya no tener que darle la cara y exponerse a que descubriera cada íntimo detalle de cómo se estaba sintiendo.

La habitación era la misma en la que se encontraba el árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Las caras con sus ramas aún seguían en la pared, y era hasta cierto punto un poco espeluznante la manera en que miraban a Hermione.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir.

-Tranquila –se dijo. Acto seguido avanzó hasta el escritorio de madera oscura y mohosa que se encontraba repleto de pergaminos y folletos, en una esquina del lugar.

Comenzó a clasificar por nombres, edad, lugar de nacimiento…Brian Nucklace que había muerto hacía dos días… Y así la lista comenzó a crecer, con una variedad de nombres de todo tipo que Hermione en su vida había escuchado.

Las horas arrasaron con la tarde, había oscurecido por fin, y Hermione había llenado 7 pergaminos largos y los había ido acomodando en el otro extremo del escritorio. Levantó el rostro para mirar la hora.

-Nueve menos cuarto-repitió con aire cansado. De pronto, regresó a su mente la idea de que Sirius estaba apenas un piso abajo o probablemente arriba de donde ella estaba, no había escuchado ruido afuera, o tal vez era porque había enfrascado sus sentidos en los pergaminos que había hecho. Se levantó y se estiró, miró por la ventana que daba hasta la calle principal del pasaje y se fijó que había un cielo bastante gris, a los pocos segundos de haber visto comenzaron a caer gotas de agua que salpicaban en la ventana y luego hasta su piel, la cual se estremeció al contacto. Elevó las manos para cerrar la ventana francesa, pero esta parecía estar enganchada a algo, pues la madera se había hinchado y no podía moverse.

-Diablos-murmuró haciendo más fuerza. Jaló tres veces más y cuando por fin parecía ceder a ser cerrada, todo pareció volverse oscuro- pff ¡Lo que faltaba!-rezongó cerrándola por fin.

Al parecer las gotas de agua se habían convertido en tormenta y habían ocasionado que las luces se apagaran. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su suéter y tubo el amargo sentir de encontrar los bolsillos vacíos.

De seguro si Ojoloco hubiera sabido que ella estaba sin su varita la hubiera reñido, pensó.

Como no podía ver nada avanzó hasta la puerta con paso torpe y agitando los brazos frente a ella para evitar chocar, cuando por fin rozó con sus dedos el picaporte de la puerta, lo giró aliviada y abrió. Se quedó un momento ahí plantada pensando qué hacer.

-Sirius-dijo-¡Sirius!-exclamó por segunda vez.

-¡¿Hermione?!-dijo la voz de Sirius a lo lejos.

-He olvidado mi varita en la sala y no he podido iluminar la habitación-dijo con el mismo tono de voz alto. No sabía exactamente de donde provenía la voz de Sirius, si del piso de arriba o de abajo- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó dando un paso al frente y descansando sus manos en el pasamanos de las gradas.

-¡Aguarda ahí!, deja subo con alguna lámpara vieja de la bodega, es que… Yo tampoco se donde esta mi varita-luego de decir esto Hermione escuchó una risa.

-No le veo el chiste-se quejó cerrando los ojos cuando otro ruidoso trueno golpeó fuera. Se dejó caer suavemente al piso y se recostó en la pared, trató de verse las manos pero no divisaba nada más que una mancha negra al igual que todo lo de alrededor.

-Calma-dijo otra vez la voz de Sirius, que más bien sonaba divertida.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Hermione ya estaba empezando a exasperarse, y más por los truenos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Cuando Hermione disponía levantarse y llegar por si sola donde Sirius buscaba su varita, algo parecido a vidrio quebrándose se estrelló en las gradas, pero como todo estaba oscuro la chica no supo que era y se estremeció.

-¿Si…Sirius?-preguntó nerviosa-No es gracioso-murmuró tratando de ver entre la oscuridad. Comenzó a bajar las gradas de par en par, muy despacio. De repente otro poco de vidrios se estrellaron en las gradas en las que Hermione había estado. La chica gritó y corrió9 lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la planta baja, cuando solo le quedaba un último bloque por recorrer pareció tropezarse con una gran masa de algo que no supo que era, solo sintió algo parecido a una forma humana . Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Bajó ese bloque de gradas rodando y golpeándose la cabeza en las gradas, gritando pro que no sabía con que se había topado, rebotó en el piso y se quedó ahí sin poder moverse del dolor, aún estando consiente.

Se quejó del dolor, y cuando creyó poder levantarse, corrió hasta donde Sirius le había dicho buscaba las lámparas.

-Hermione- exclamó el moreno girándose al verla sollozar.

-¡Había…Había algo…Ahí…te …te lo juro!

-Tranquila

-¡en serio…me he tropezado…más bien….me ha hecho tropezar…y …y…!

Sirius había puesto cara de estar conmovido por la manera en que la chica había reaccionado, justo ahora su cara se había tornado de espanto, puesto que por su frente bajaba un hilo delgado de sangre. Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente e hiso que lo mirase

-Tu frente-dijo serio.

Ella se tocó la frente y saltó al sentir ardor.

-Ven-dijo jalándola de la muñeca y sentándola en n banco viejo y polvoso que se encontraba en una esquina del mohoso lugar-debió haber sido la caída.

Pero Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa como para ponerle atención a esa pequeña herida, no paraba de hablar y repetir lo que la había hecho tropezar en las gradas.

- el malvado y traidor amo y la sangre sucia ¡Kreacher no quisiera ver la cara de su pobre ama si los viera ensuciando su noble casa! Pobre ama como le rompió el corazón…

-Deja de andar murmurando cosas por cada esquina y ve a hacer algo productivo pedazo de…

-¡Sirius!-advirtió Hermione, notando la mano de Sirius descansando sobre su frente. Era muy suave la mano de Sirius, y Hermione tenía miedo de sentirse tan bien con el cerca.

El la miró un poco sulfurado, luego miró a Kreacher-vete-se limitó a decirle.

-Vamos a ver-dijo examinando la herida de la frente que no paraba de sangrar-no es muy profunda, si tan solo tuviera mi varita conmigo fuera más sencillo-murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la frente de la chica. Mirada que se desvió hasta la de Hermione, luego ambos la apartaron.

-Esta bien –dijo Hermione tratando de salir del trance que le provocaba el perfume de Sirius.

Entonces Sirius la miró, serio.

-De seguro si hubiera sido Bill hubieras dejado que te curase-sonrió sarcásticamente y se giró para seguir buscando la lámpara. O al menos fingir que lo hacías, pues de la rabia nada más tiraba cosas.

Hermione abrió la boca como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sentía como todo el cuerpo se le cubrías de algo caliente, algo parecido a la rabia.

-¿Discúlpame?-renegó. Pero Sirius no la miró ni dijo nada.-¡T estoy hablando!

-Habla-dijo este tajante sin verla aún.

-¿Cómo…Como se te ocurre insinuarme… insinuarme a Bill? ¡Y YA MIRAME! –lo jaló por la chaqueta para encararlo.

-tu sabrás-dijo sonriendo altaneramente- después de todo puedes hacer lo que quieras y estar…con quién quieras, es tu vida y a mi realmente no me importa.

El rostro de Hermione era inconcebible.

-¿Mi vida dices?, pero bueno, eso es verdad-Hermione tenías unas ganas enormes de bofetearlo.

Sirius la miró a los ojos.

Flash back

…Al instante Bill regresó con tres botellas de cerveza, le entregó una a Sirius, quien lo siguió con la mirada, luego caminó hasta donde Hermione e hiso el amago de darle la botella, cuando Hermione extendió la mano para tomarla Bill la apartó de nuevo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué pretendes eh?-dijo Hermione sonriendo tímidamente-¿Crees que no puedo ir a la cocina por otra?

Bill le besó la mejilla y le entregó la botella.

-Es broma querida dama…

Fin del flash back.

-Últimamente parece como si algo te molestara-dijo Hermione apartando la mirada y dejándose caer frustrada en el banco mohoso-si tienes algo que decirme mejor dilo ya y dejalo de murmurar entre dientes. En todo caso…

-¿en todo caso qué?

Hermione se paró furiosa.

-¡EN TODO CASO ES MI VIDA, YA LO DIJISTE, Y PUEDO ESTAR CON QUIEN YO QUIERA!-se giró y se dispuso a salir.

-eso no iba en serio-dijo tomándola del brazo. La acercó a su cuerpo sin soltarla. La miraba como si nunca hubiera estado furioso así con nadie más, y estuviera guardando todas sus energías para desquitarse con la castaña- Solo puedes estar conmigo, verme a mí, dejar que yo te diga lindura y no Bill, ponerte celosa de mí y de nadie más ¿entendido?

Hermione ya no sabía por que no sentía el brazo si por la fuerza de Sirius o por el shock.

La tomó por la cintura y hundió sus dedos en el cabello parado y suave como el algodón.

Hermione hiso un esfuerzo bastante sobre humano para separarse, lo empujó pero Sirius volvió a hacer posesión de ella.

-déjame-murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del alto y moreno hombre frente a ella. Puso sus manos en el pecho de este.

-No quieres-dijo satisfecho-Quieres que te bese-dijo mirándola, luego la apartó al vista para dejar un cálido, cálido y suave beso en la boca de su presa-Quieres que te acaricie-hundió sus manos en su cintura, más tarde bajo su blusa, podía sentirle la piel erizándose, pero no podía negar que sentía escalofríos cada vez que la tocaba- …que te contramine al muro que esta justo atrás de nosotros y me apodere de ti-finalizó con vos ronca y como si fuera un secreto.

Hermione no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería contestar ni comentar nada de lo que Sirius decía. Le aterraba sentirse bien así.

Lentamente la fue recorriendo para atrás, pegados sus cuerpos, como si bailaran algún vals. Ambas respiraciones mezclándose y haciéndose una sola. La tomó de las manos y las puso a ambos lados de los hombros de Hermione, meneó su torso sobre los senos de la chica, haciéndola gemir levemente. Cosa de la que ella se arrepintió, pues era como haberse condenado a aceptar que lo estaba disfrutando como nadie más. Deslizó sus manos bajo la blusa y sintió el borde del sostén, dio permiso a sus dedos traviesos a pasar bajo el y sentir con un leve cosquilleo en el estómago aquellos que parecían ser sus senos. Se atrevió a levantar sus parpados para ver las expresiones de Hermione, y ella tenía la boca un poco abierta, los ojos fuertemente cerrados e inconfundiblemente excitada.

Llevó si boca abierta también para encerrar la boca de la otra, la apretó con fuerza y paseó su lengua sobre ella, hasta introducirla en su boca. Para su sorpresa la lengua de la castaña lo esperaba dispuesta a cumplir con su deber. Estuvieron unos minutos más apretándose los labios con frenesí, luego Sirius le soltó las manos y estas se enredaron en el cuello de Sirius, luego en su pecho y por ultimo en su cintura, hasta desaparecer dentro del pantalón del hombre, sonrió al sentir las manos finas acariciarlo.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte porrazo afuera, y el retrato de la madre de Sirius había comenzado a decir palabrotas y ofensas a diestra y siniestra.

Ambos se separaron como un reflejo. Se miraron frustrados y se obligaron a arreglarse las ropas.

Eran Tonks y Alastor.

Que manera de estropear aquella incompleta velada.

***********

-…Entonces Kingsley dice que todos debemos estar ahí-terminó de decir Arthur.

Todos los demás asintieron.

Sirius llevaba horas esperando que se terminara ese momento, para que comenzara en el que Hermione llegaba y lo embelesaba con todo lo que tenía que a el le parecías perfecto. Golpeaba la pluma contra la mesa y la paseaba entre sus dedos, hasta que Remus lo miró y se la quitó de las manos.

-estas estresándome- bufó.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Hermione entró seguida de Tonks.

-Ya era hora- Dijo Harry.

Hermione se sentó frente a Sirius y sonrió en sus adentros cuando este la miró significativamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Las siguientes horas de reunión la pasaron enredándose las piernas bajo la mesa. Ambos se morían por que el tiempo parase y solo quedaran ellos dos para continuar lo que tenían pendiente.

Sirius no sabía si soportaría un minuto más sin lanzársele encima frente a todos y besarla.

-¿Alguien puede traer a Kreacher? Necesito interrogar a ese elfo endemoniado-dijo Moody.

-IRÉ YO-saltó Hermione apretándose las manos.

-Creo saber donde esta, déjame voy contigo Hermione-comentó Sirius haciéndose el desinteresado, disimulando tan bien las ganas que tenía de salirse con ella, que nade pareció notar nada sospechoso.

Alastor asintió.

Justo cuando ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta, corrieron hasta el pasillo y comenzaron a besarse como si fueran adictos el uno al otro. Sirius la levantó empujándola a la pared, y haciendo que esta enrollara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Comenzó a murmurar frasecillas suaves al oído de la chica para tranquilizar sus gemidos. Para entonces Hermione podía sentir claramente la erección de Sirius al otro lado de su pantalón, la tomó entre sus manos, la acarició, se dispuso a sostenerla fijamente mientras el nombre de Hermione se escapaba de los labios de Sirius.

Era como ver luces, como volar o flotar. Algo que lo volvía loco. Nada más delicioso que sentir las suaves manos de Hermione deslizándose en el y pidiendo por sentir más.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a hacer eso eh?-murmuró la chica, mientras Sirius cansado, sonriendo, dejaba su cara en el pecho de la chica-¿te gusta?-dijo lo más suave que pudo.

-Como me gustas tú, lo dudo.


End file.
